Fallin'
by Birdy2
Summary: This is my first fic. 1xR. the song is by Alicia Keys. nuff said. about Heero and Relena trying to get back together!


Fallin'

Fallin'

She stepped up to the microphone with her hair tied back into a ponytail. As the girl with short brown hair began to play the piano while two other girls stood on her left side as she began to sing.

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

__

I keep on fallin'

__

In and out of love with

With you

Sometimes I love ya

Sometimes you make me blue

Sometimes I feel good

At times I feel used

Lovin'_ you darlin_'

__

Makes me so confused…

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

He walked in the room and hid in the darkest corner, like he did every night. He slowly closed his eyes as he listened to "His Angel's," voice. That's what he called her, "His Angel." He never confessed his feelings for her to anyone, not even his best friend, and certainly not her. He hid them from the world.

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

__

I keep on

Fallin'

In and out love with you

I never loved someone

The way that I love you…

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

She saw him come in and her heart skipped a beat. But she acted like nothing happened. They had broken up a long time ago, two years to be exact. And yet she still loved him. How could he hurt her so bad? That she still doesn't know why he's here every night. What does he want from her?

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

__

Oh, oh, I never felt this way

How do you give me so much pleasure

And cause me so much pain

Just when I think

I've taken more than a fool

I start fallin' back in love with you…

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

__

Should I talk to her? Or should I not? This is so confusing I don't know what to do! God she looks so nice. What can I say to her to make her forgive me for what I did? That's if she'll forgive me.

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

__

I keep on

Fallin'

In and out of love with you

I never loved someone

The way that I love you…

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

__

Should I go talk to him when I'm through? Maybe he's waiting for someone else, I'd feel like a fool. I'll let him come talk to me! But what do I say then? Oh man, why me?

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

__

Oh baby

I, I, I, I'm fallin'

I, I, I, I'm fallin'

Fall…

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

__

I'll go talk to her when she's done. Hopefully she'll talk to me. I love her and I hope she knows that.

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

__

I keep on

Fallin'

In and out of love with you

I never loved someone

The way that I love you…

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

__

Okay, okay, Angel calm down the song is almost over and then you can high-tail it out of here. Or not, why do I love him? Okay, I'll stay. Why did I just decide on that? Oh God!

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

__

I'm fallin'

In and out of love with you

I never loved someone

The way that I love you…

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

__

All right she should be just about done. I'll start to head backstage, so I can talk to her. Being that she always does this song last.

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

__

I'm fallin'

In and out of love with you

I never loved someone

The way that I love you.

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

__

Okay, I'll do this like normal. I'll go backstage and prepare to leave like normal. So no one will suspect anything.

@;-~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~-;@

__

What? Okay, now or never.

"Relena?"

"Yes," she said as she slowly turned around.

"I...um…I…well…"

"What?"

"I love you."

"Heero?" she closed her eyes and then slowly looked down.

__

Oh God. She doesn't, man I'm so stupid!

"Maybe I should leave…"

"No! Heero wait!"

"Hn?"

__

Oh man I can't believe I'm about to say this… oh well, here goes, Relena thought. "I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes."

"Hey, Angel!"

Relena turned around to see Catherine right there.

"Ya, Star?"

"We're going out to the club. You want to join us?"

Relena looks at Heero and smiles.

"Sure."

"Cool. Meet us at Sun beach Wing at 8 k?"

"K."

With that Star walked off.

__

Author's note: I'm working on the second chapter, it will be ready soon. Please R&R. And not to confuse you follow this:

Relena - Angel

Catherine - Star

Hilde - Dreamer

Atara - Diana

April - Cloud

These are their code names. Later I'll explain why they have code names. 


End file.
